galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Shion
so sayeth the wise DM 15:21, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Shion is a gorgeous elven looking woman with long flowing sapphire blue hair. Her body is curvacious perfection with peach colored flawlessly smooth skin. Her eyes sparkle like flawless sapphire gems and her rosy pink glittery lips promise secret pleasures. Her long nymph like ears only serve to accent her beautiful symetric face. Her ample G cup boobs tease with their bouncy firmness and her butt hypnotically catches the eye. Shion is a 5'5 azata blooded aasimar of unparalled beauty. She weighs around 130 pounds and wears silver armored pasties and c-sting that hide little for the imagination. Her silver pauldrons have an angelic face of a goddess and her silver thigh high 5 inch heeled greaves with winged knee guards complete the vision of beauty that is Shion. Shion is a selfless giving individual that perfers to be upfront and forward when dealing with others. Shion is very nonchalant about her sexual prefrences and her sexual history, she simply knows that her beauty garners the attention of anybody that could be sexual aroused by her. Shion abhors greedy and destructive people. Shion cares for the innocent, especially children that havent been exposed to the horrors of the world, Shion would gladly give her own life in order to save someone elses. Shion travels from place to place protecting the innocent and experiencing life to its fullest. Shion's mount and friend is a male Great Wyrm Crystal Dragon named Faasgrodun which means "fear bound grace". Current Shion is currently helping Respen Do'Urden with his new kingdom and serving has his personal Honor Guard. History Shion has had many things happen to her and she has traveled a lot. Since a lot of things that happend to her were too lewd to put here ask the DM for better details. Relationships Shion is open to anykind of relationship with anyone, or anything, all you have to do is ask her. She even engages in beastiality and Gangbangs. Character Sheet Azata Blooded Aasimar 26 Cavalier Honor Guard CG medium Outsider (native) Int +10; Senses '''Darkvision 60ft, Perception +1 Defense '''AC '''53 (+14 armor, +8 shield, +10 dex, +5 natural, +5 deflection, +1 Dodge) '''HP '''390 (26d10+234) '''Fort +28, Ref +24, Will +15 Offense Speed '''30, 60ft with boots, 150ft fly with perfect manuverability '''Melee '''Fury of the goddess +39/34/29/24 (1d10+16 plus 2d6 holy plus 1d6 fire/17-20 x2) Knights Goddess Shield Bash +32 (1d4+9 plus bull rush plus 2d6 holy) '''Ranged '''Goddess Bow +38/33/28/23 (1d8+9 plus 2d6 holy/x3 crit) '''Special Attacks '''Challenge 8/day, Intercept, Stem the Tide, Protect the Meek, Supreme Charge, Warding Charge '''Spell List Statistics Str 13(19) , Dex 25(31) , Con 20(26), Int 21, Wis 13, Cha 35(41) Base Atk +23 ; CMB +27 ; CMD 49 '''Feats '''1 Weapon Focus(Longsword), 2 Bodyguard (B), 3 Weapon Finesse, 4 Graceful Edge, 5 Slashing Grace (Longsword), 6 In Harm's Way, 7 Combat Expertise, 8 Martial Focus (Heavy Blades), 9 Stand Still, 10 Improved Shield Bash, 11 Two-weapon Fighting, 12 Shield Slam, 13 Shield Master, 14 Toughness, 15 Combat Reflexes, 16 Amateur Swashbuckler (Opportune Parry and Riposte), 17 Signature Deed (Opportune Parry and Riposte), 18 Shield Focus(Heavy), 19 Missle Shield, 20 Antagonize, 21 Skill Focus(PerformSex), 22 Prodigy (PerformSex, 23 PerformVocal), 24 Dodge, 25 Mobility, 26 Canny Tumble, 27 Spring Attack, 28 Ride-by Attack, 29 Spirited Charge, 30 Leadership, 31 Mounted Combat '''Skills '''Acrobatics +56, Climb +17, Diplomacy +54, Handle Animal +41, Heal +9, Intimidate +51, Knowledge(local) +18, Perform(sex) +64, Perform(vocal) +58, Ride +39, Sense Motive +30, Survival +11, Swim +17 '''Languages '''Xepher Common, Celestial, Elven, Sylvan, Draconic, Ultramar Common, Halfling '''SQ '''Sworn Defense, Mount, Tactician(shield wall), Intercept, Resolute 7pts, Expert Trainer, Banner, Greater Tactician (pack attack), Warding Charge, Defensive Challenge, Greater Banner, Master Tactician (Cooridinated Charge), Prodigy of Beauty, Aasimar beauty, Resistance (acid 5, cold 5, electricty 5), Skilled (+2 diplomacy, Perform), Panache 15/day Gear ''Goddess of Protection - ''+5 silver celestrium gloryforged sexy halfweight full platemail of grace, major fire resistance, and medium fortification ''Knight's Goddess - ''+5 silver celestrium heavy shield of reflecting ''Goddess Boost - ''silver celestrium c-string of physical perfection +6 ''Goddess Boots - ''silver celestrium platemail high heel boots of swiftness ''Goddess tiara - ''Tiara of alluring charisma +6 ''Goddess's Sheen - ''Sapphire pendant of natural armor +5 Ring of Protection +5 Ring of the Solars ''Goddess Pauldrons - ''+5 resistance and major displacement Gauntlets of the Weapon Master ''Goddess Bow - ''+5 silver celestrium mighty +4 composite longbow of distance, Radiant, Holy, Infinite shot ''Fury of a Goddess - ''+5 silver celestrium keen flaming burst longsword of impact Eyelashes of Persuasion Mastercraft +10 ease Lasersword Tome of Dexterity+5 (Used) Tome of Constitution +5 (Used) Tome of Intelligence +5 (Used) Tome of Charisma +5 (Used) Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs